Eye Watcher
by Inu-Fluffy-sama
Summary: He watches her at night, he patrol his lands at day, and always keeping the one he truly love safe and from harms way when necessary, will he confess his love, or will he stay hidden in the shadows??_read to know the pairings@^@
1. To Admit The Truth

Summary: He watches her at night, he patrol his lands at day, and always keeping the one he truly love safe and from harms way when necessary, will he confess his love, or will he stay hidden in the shadows?  
  
Disclaimer: The owner of Inuyasha and co. is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Pairing: This fanfic is going have the following pairs: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Sango, Miroku/Kikyou, with Shippou and Rin as playmates.  
  
Eye Watcher  
Chapter 1 To Admit The Truth  
  
Moonlight stars shined above the sleeping group. He watched the small travelers sleep, making sure he kept hidden in the shadows. Watching the shard hunters had proved to be interesting but the reason was to only keep an eye on the untrained miko. No youkai alive or dead were allowed to harm the miko. Before any who ever were to try and hurt her, they were going to experience his wrath. The thing that just kept on nagging at him was why he was doing such a ridiculous thing in the first place to begin with. But the demon lord knew why he had vowed to protect her and kill any who try to harm her.  
  
It was the one thing he believed no such thing in. Love. Yes love, it was a weak thing to have and weakness, but he still had it. He was disgusted with himself. The mere mortal had done nothing to prove herself interesting. So why was he in love with the miko. The first time it came to him that he was indeed attractive to the human, is when the hanyou decided to come close to the sleeping girl one night and brushed his hand against her jaw line, tracing the outline of her features. For some reason he could not hold the growl from coming. It angered him to see someone close to what was his. That is when he caught himself left that day.  
  
Not only did it anger him, he had to keep himself from going back to kill his half-brother. Coming out of his thoughts, to see the half-dog demon move, as well as sniff the air, he moved more in the shadows to stay down wind from his brother's nose. After seeing that his brother would prove to be no threat he went back to his thoughts on the young miko.  
  
He had tried to get over what he was feeling, but it would not go away. The only thing he could think that had given him an interest in her was her will and spirit. For the appearances were no different from any other youkai or human female he seen. Her eyes were the most unique color look he had ever seen before in his life. They were an indescribable color blue it changed shades of blue with the change of her emotions.  
  
The search for what he was feeling did not end until he found a youkai that could read what a people were feeling for some one. When he had asked the youkai the question that plagued his mind, the youkai hesitated to speak. After sometime, it told the demon lord what he wanted to know. The first thing that came from his mouth was respect, hearing the word respect and not love, he let a breath of relief that he had not known that he was holding. It had all made sense. The way she always stood against him, when no other would, had made his respect for her go up. Then she was human and female that had increase the respect he had for her more. But the relief did not last long, because what the next word he heard the demon say 'love', he kill the useless low level youkai instantly.  
  
He knew what the youkai had said was true, but did not want to believe what he said. The months of denying his feeling he gave up. That some day he gave up, he had vowed his vow that he would protect her to the best of his ability.  
  
The sun was coming up fast, deciding to leave to patrol his lands he left saying what he wanted to say in a whisper to the girl, what he could not being himself to say to the girl face to face "I love you."  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Kagome woke up feeling happier than she felt since she arrived in that time. Not knowing the reason for her cheerfulness, she paid no attention to the feeling.  
  
After a good breakfast of ramen, the group headed out to finish their search for the jewel shards. Most of the day traveling for the shards was spent the same as always, the hanyou and the miko fighting with words, the demon hunter hitting the perverted monk, and a small fox youkai in the middle of it all. To say the least, the little group of travelers was the most unusually group to see.  
  
Finding no shards the whole day they found a spot with high trees in a clearing to rest for the night. Sango preparing dinner from the deer Inuyasha brought back that was killed and skinned; she took glances at him now and then, when she was not looking at the dinner being prepared. Inuyasha feeling glances on him, he looked up, to see Sango staring. Their eyes were locked for a few seconds, before Sango looked away with a blush on her cheeks that now seemed to reflect the fire's heat off them.  
  
Miroku watched the little scene that took place just now. Anger was feeling him to no end. Thinking that a walk would do him some good, he got up and started to go, only to be stopped by a hanyou.  
  
"Where do you think your going monk?" the irritated dog demon asked, trying to get the idea out of his mind why the girl blushed and was staring at him.  
  
"For some flesh air if you do not mind?" he answered with a question.  
  
The only thing he got for a reply from the half demon was a 'feh'. Taking that as a no answer to his question, he kept on his way from the small clearing. For some reason the walk seemed short but had lead him quite some distance from the group. Soul stealers brought him out of his thoughts. Following the snake like youkais, he came to a bearer that had let him in easily with no rejection.  
  
Following his sixth sense, he was lead to the soul stealers owner. There she was the undead miko, Kikyou.  
  
"How were you able to pass though my bearer monk?" she spoke coldly.  
  
Trying to find the words to tell to the priestess, she spoke again "It matters not. Why are you not with your friends?"  
  
"I do not know if they are truly my friends." He responded.  
  
Looking at him for a short time she asked another question, "Do you not hate me as the rest?"(She means the group)  
  
"No, but I do not think the dead should stay amongst the living."  
  
"I see, so you wish I dead?" (Sorry about that, I know she is dead but you know what I mean)  
  
"I was only mere saying that." he was cut off before he could finish.  
  
She saw the monk getting closer as he was talking. Not allowing the monk get any closer then what he already were, she pointed an arrow that was in her bow at him and spoke.  
  
"I am very well aware of your perverted ways, so do not tempt me monk as it is." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I was mere trying to be friendly with a new friend?" he said while putting on a fake hurt face.  
  
"Your time is up, leave or I will kill you where you stand."  
  
Deciding the best thing is to do is leave so he can live; he left without saying a word to the undead priestess. As the monk leave, she still had what he said to her, in her mind 'friend' was the monk telling the truth or was he just talking? Paying no attention to the emotion she could feel she never thought she had, she went back to collecting more souls.  
  
Miroku made his way back to the camp after talking to Kikyou. When he got back, the site that greeted him was a sleeping camp and a glaring hanyou, who looked mad for so reason.  
  
"Where have your been Miroku?" Inuyasha asked fuming at the pervert monk.  
  
"Enjoying the flesh air why?"  
  
"Enjoying the flesh air?" he yelled, "You were gone for ever, you smell like bones, death, and clay, and you was enjoying the flesh air, are you stupid?"  
  
"Inuyasha stop your yelling, it will wake the girls up, and I'm not Kagome who you are suppose to protect?" he said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha had not paid any attention to the monk because what he could smell. Deciding to let the monk go this time he said one more thing, "You better had not done anything to Kikyou or you will not have the pleasure of using your little friend with women again?" having that said he left in search for his 'old' love.  
  
So how did you like my fanfic, please REVIEW soon.  
  
Thank You. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Eye Watcher~*~  
  
Inu-Fluffy-sama  
A/N: I just wanted to thank the people who decided to review me. THANK YOU.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the co. are not mine. I repeat NOT MINE PEOPLE.  
  
Okay! On with the story!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Joining Forces  
  
Inuyasha raced through the wind, jumping from tree to tree, searching for the undead miko he had once knew from so long ago. Seeing an outline of a figure, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was perched on.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Sango wake up early that morning and tried to sort out what she was really feeling for the dog demon. The strangest thing was that she never thought she had any feelings for the hanyou, other than friendship. She could not talk to her friend (Kagome) about what she was feeling, because it would almost certainly affect their friendship in the process. Keeping this new feeling she was getting to herself, the best thing to do was to just make breakfast for their group and forget about what happened and what was happening.  
  
When she got done with the food, she was about to wake the rest, when the half youkai that was plaguing are mind at the moment, landed right beside her.  
  
"I didn't know you weren't here this morning." She said, trying to keep anger from her voice, 'Why am I getting mad because he been with someone else for?' started questioning herself.  
  
"We should probably get a move on after breakfast, if we want to find anything to day." Trying to change the subject.  
  
Sango catching this, said something else "So where were you?"  
  
Pausing to look down at her, to see why she would ask a question, that Kagome usually asks, he spoke "Ask the pervert."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm hurt form your crude words, to think so lowly of me?" he stated since now he is awoke.  
  
"Don't try it Miroku."  
  
"Houshi-san what is Inuyasha talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Why my friend here is talking about is lover here, right?"  
  
"She not my lover baka." He answered rudely.  
  
Seeing that this would get her nowhere she woke Kagome and Shippou up, with Kirara getting on her lap afterwards. They ate the food in silence, before they got ready for their journey once more.  
  
Kagome was unusual quiet during the travel. She was in thought about a presence that seemed to follow them everywhere. Not one person in the group was feeling it but her, or they just weren't seeing anything to let the follower know. But it just got to her that someone was following and she did not know who it was. She knew it was not Naraku or she would have had felt the jewel fragments he would be carrying.  
  
Putting her mind at ease, she relaxed and concentrated on what was more important, making the Shikon no Tama whole again.  
  
(To Sesshoumaru)  
  
Seeing as the group would not be during anything special, he took his leave to his lands. As soon as he arrived, his servant that he disliked greatly came running up to him, only to be beat by a blur that looked to be orange.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, you came back to Rin." The little human girl with black hair and a ponytail on the upper right side corner of her head said.  
  
"Yes, Rin." Was all the demon lord could say with a pat on the head and then he walked in his palace/castle.  
  
As the inu youkai and little girl entered the place, a toad like creature was heard grumbling things, such as 'filthy human' or 'I'm his loyal servant' while entering in the palace/castle also.  
  
After Sesshoumaru sent Rin off to play in his gardens, he stayed in his studies trying to figure out a way to get the miko to come with him and leave his baka half brother. There was only one option he could come up with, join his little brother's group, saying he want to aid them in the battle between Naraku. Coming to a full decision, he went to seek Rin and Jaken of his departure.  
  
(Back to the Group)  
  
It was evening when Kagome finally sensed two jewel shards coming at a very fast pace. To all of their dismay, the holder of the jewel shards was no other than the wolf prince himself, Kouga. Inuyasha being angry for Kouga showing up was the first to speak.  
  
"Go back where you came from, wimpy wolf." He barked out.  
  
He paid no attention to what Inuyasha, and made his way to his objective. "Kagome, come with and leave the dog-turd, he only will hurt you if you stay with him any longer."  
  
"Kouga you know I can't do that." She said.  
  
Taking the information wrong, "How dare he hold you against your will?" He stated more then a question being asked.  
  
Before Kagome could tell him that he caught it all wrong, the half dog youkai and full-blooded wolf was already at the verbal words fighting. She was really getting tired of the same routine with the two fighting about her. Sighing in defeat, she took seat on the ground, to wait the situation out.  
  
Some time during the fight, Inuyasha had got mad because he was losing and decided to attack and get the wimpy wolf over with. As the Tetsusiega was inches away from ripping Kouga to shreds, Kagome yelled.  
  
"Sit!!!" '!Thwack!'  
  
After spitting out some dirt, he spoke " What was that for, ne?"  
  
Kagome was about to say something to the hanyou froze instantly, "Now little brother, you should know why Kagome did that." (Remember he is in love with her so he uses her name)  
  
Kagome could not say anything, not only did Sesshoumaru, as in Inuyasha's cold-blooded killer, older brother say her name but he had his right arm around her shoulders. (In this fic he only has his right arm)  
A.N: Thank you for reading. I'll try to update ever other day, so keep reading and tell me what you think.  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
